


New CEOs

by lapdancesforlucifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Meet the Family, New Bosses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapdancesforlucifer/pseuds/lapdancesforlucifer
Summary: Roscoe has been dragged out of bed to meet with his new bosses and- wait, what?





	New CEOs

With the news that the company has new owners, Cheating Love are the first artists to have their presence requested at the head office. They enter the CEOs’ office together and Fan leads them in their traditional bow.

LIL FAN: Hello, sirs. We are Cheating Love, I’m, 

He looks up.

LIL FAN: I’m not staying.

He immediately turns on his heels and heads for the door.

KRIS: Park Yifan, get back here.

Fan throws his middle finger lazily over his shoulder and continues to leave.

KRIS: Fan, that’s not a request.

LIL FAN: I don’t care. 

His group can’t do anything more than stare at their leader, shocked at his outright and (to their knowledge) uncalled for defiance. He allows the door to slam loudly on the way out but he soon opens it again to stick his head in.

LIL FAN: You four can do what you want but I’ll be leaving the company.

He leaves properly this time. Roscoe decides to take charge now.

ROSCOE: Tris, Song, can you please go get him?

The two give a positive response and are soon hot on his heels. Yongsook stays firmly at his side.

ROSCOE: I’m so sorry about that sirs. He isn’t really like that.

The taller of the two men lets out a loud laugh.

KRIS: Believe me, Nae, he’s just like that. Gets it from his father.

ROSCOE: I’m sorry, sir? Do you three know each other?

JUNMYEON: Perhaps we should introduce ourselves. I’m Kim Junmyeon and this is my husband, Wu Yifan. We’re Fan’s grandparents.

Yongsook bursts in to laughter.

KITE: Oh, my God, hyung, you got it so bad.

Roscoe shoves his face in to his hands, turning bright red. Junmyeon quirks an eyebrow. When Roscoe fails to speak, Yongsook supplies them with an answer.

KITE: CEO Wu, CEO Kim, Roscoe is dating Fan.

JUNMYEON: Is that true, Mr Nae?

ROSCOE: It is, sirs. We’ve been together since just after our debut.

As Yifan is about to speak, Tristan and Cupid return with a very angry leader thrown over the former’s shoulder. Tristan plants him back on the floor next to Roscoe and quickly goes to stand in front of the door in order to prevent another escape. Seeing escape is impossible, Fan opts to scowl at the CEOs.

LIL FAN: What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Is this some kind of sick joke?

JUNMYEON: Park Yifan, don’t take that tone with us. 

LIL FAN: Oh, I’m so sorry, Haraboji – does it hurt your feelings that you betrayed me and now you have to deal with the consequences? You don’t deserve my respect.

KRIS: Fan, we’re doing this for you. We had to legitimise, make our hands clean.

LIL FAN: Your hands can never be clean. They’re stained by so much blood it’s unbelievable. You corrupt everyone around you – Dad, Appa, Junior. I don’t want that near me or my group.

JUNMYEON: Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Fan. Everyone who ever joined us had a choice. Just because they made a different choice to you doesn’t mean that you’re better than them.

Fan lets out a loud laugh, scarily similar to his namesake earlier.

LIL FAN: Last I checked, not being a fucking serial killer definitely makes me a better person. Sell the company or I terminate my contract now.

JUNMYEON: That’s not happening. We’re keeping the company and if you try to leave, we have the best lawyers in Korea.

LIL FAN: Threatening me with your fucking lawyers? That’s low even for you.

KRIS: Fan, we want to protect you. Us buying the company was to protect you from scandal. Journalists got too close and we didn’t want to ruin your career by someone exposing EXO. Every senior member has quit now – it's under Minhee’s control now.

Fan softens, just a little, and his voice drops quieter.

LIL FAN: You really did that? For me?

KRIS: Fan, we’ll do anything for you. All we want is for you to follow your dreams. I know that Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn’t want it but they were worried about you. We all know what idol conditions can be like so we kept an eye on you from afar.

LIL FAN: Thank you. I missed you both.

He rushes forward to be enveloped in a hug by Yifan Sr, who looks comically large next to him. 

JUNMYEON: We both love you, Fan. Don’t forget that, ever.

Fan reaches out an arm to tug Junmyeon in to the hug. 

LIL FAN: I love you too. 

After a good few seconds, Fan detaches himself from them and takes a seat on the sofa in the office. He gets properly comfortable, not a hint of discomfort or awkwardness on his face. His grandparents both sit on the opposing sofa whilst four/five of CL are still bewildered and stood by the door.

LIL FAN: So, what’s the story? Why’d you buy MHS?

KRIS: This company has absolutely horrific management. They were about to go broke so Minseok Sr recommended that we buy it. It was an absolute steal.

JUNMYEON: Plus, most EXO members have some form of background or knowledge of music production so it meshed pretty well.

LIL FAN: That’s so weird. Why do you all know about music production?

JUNMYEON: Who knows, Fan-ah? 

Fan smiles teasingly.

LIL FAN: You know, I’m noticing a distinct lack of ‘our most favourite grandson’ as a reason here.

Junmyeon is quick to bite back.

JUNMYEON: What does Junny have to do with us buying the company?

Fan gasps in what no one is sure is mock or true offence.

LIL FAN: Haraboji! How could you say that?

KRIS: You know we’re joking, Fan. Of course, we did it to be closer to you.

LIL FAN: Good! Oh!

He leaps up, kneeling over the back of the sofa.

LIL FAN: Guys, come here. You should probably actually meet my grandparents.

The group, led by a nervous Roscoe, make their way over. Fan steps on the couch and jumps towards Roscoe. His boyfriend is used to Fan throwing himself at him from random places so he catches him with ease and puts him back on the ground.

LIL FAN: Haraboji, Yéyé, this is my boyfriend, Donghyeon, and our other group members: Yongsook, Taeyoung,

TRISTAN: I prefer Tristan.

LIL FAN: and Songhee. CL, these are my grandparents, Kris and Suho.

TRISTAN: Wait, I recognise those names. You’re on the news sometimes.

LIL FAN: They’re also the ex-bosses of the EXO mafia. I sort of have to confess now, I’m a lot richer than what you guys think.

He looks up at Roscoe’s frightened expression and reaches to stroke his cheek.

LIL FAN: Oh, Hyeonnie, don’t look so scared. They aren’t so bad.

Roscoe’s voice sounds strained as he whispers.

ROSCOE: Fan, you said they kill people.

LIL FAN: Killed. Past tense. And, they didn’t do all of the killing – most of it was my dad.

ROSCOE: Fan! That’s not better!

LIL FAN: Believe me, nae sarang, you aren’t meeting my parents any time soon.

JUNMYEON: What? Why not?

LIL FAN: My feelings about Dad and Appa are different to you two. Junior and Junny are a maybe in my mind right now.

KRIS: Make Junny a yes, at least. He isn’t part of EXO at all. 

LIL FAN: Fine, then Junny is a yes. They can meet Junny.

KITE: Hyung, who are these Junny and Junior people you keep talking about?

LIL FAN: Oh, I can’t believe I forgot to mention it. I’m one of three identical triplets. Junior is the eldest, then me, then Junny. Junior is named after our appa, Chanyeol; I’m named after our yéyé, Yifan; and Junny is named after our haraboji, Junmyeon.

He looks to his grandparents.

LIL FAN: Did they keep dyeing their hair? 

Junmyeon nods.

LIL FAN: That helps, then. Junior is blond, I keep our natural hair and Junny has black hair so don’t worry about getting confused.

Junmyeon helpfully grabs a frame from the desk and passes it in to Fan’s hands. It’s a photo from when Fan was seventeen or so with all seven of them. The triplets are all shoving each other to fit in the frame; Yifan is hitting Junior on the back of his head; Junmyeon is kissing Yifan’s cheek; Chanyeol and Baekhyun are ignoring everything around them in favour of staring to each other’s eyes adoringly. 

LIL FAN: That’s us there, with our parents.

ROSCOE: Your parents look really in love there.

LIL FAN: They are, when my appa isn’t having affairs.

KRIS: Fan, not now. You need to let that go.

LIL FAN: Why should I? That destroyed my idea of what a good marriage is supposed to be.

KRIS: Your parents weren’t even together then, Fan.

LIL FAN: You were.

KRIS: And we still are. If we can move past it, you can.

JUNMYEON: Fan, I know what I did was wrong. I fucked up beyond belief but all of us have moved on. I’m begging for your forgiveness here.

LIL FAN: I still need time. Give me that much.

JUNMYEON: If that’s what you need.

Fan half smiles and hugs Junmyeon.

LIL FAN: I don’t hate you, Haraboji. I’m just upset.

Junmyeon pats his back.

JUNMYEON: I love you, Fan, so much.

Muffled by his face being pressed in to Junmyeon’s shoulder, Fan answers him.

LIL FAN: Love you too. Can we go home now?

Junmyeon presses a kiss to his head before he replies.

JUNMYEON: We have a little bit of actual business to do first and then you can go.

Fan steps out of the hug.

LIL FAN: What is it?

JUNMYEON: A few forms for you to sign and discussing the new direction for the company.

LIL FAN: New direction?

KRIS: We want to rebrand as ‘WK Entertainment’. Part of what made EXO successful was acceptance and diversity; we got the best people because they weren’t worried about any secrets they had to keep so we think the same should apply here.

ROSCOE: Are you saying what I think you’re saying, sir?

JUNMYEON: Whilst we hadn’t actually planned anything yet, I think your relationship could be a good way to establish what the new company stands for. It’s entirely up to you and you would control every aspect of it, but, if you want to, you can both publicly come out.

Fan breaks out in to an excited grin and hugs Junmyeon again.

LIL FAN: Really? We can seriously come out?

KRIS: If you want to.

Fan rushes back to Roscoe and tugs him down in to a kiss, which surprises the younger. Yongsook groans exasperatedly. They keep their foreheads pressed together after pulling apart.

LIL FAN: Do you wanna do this? For real?

ROSCOE: It’s all I’ve ever wanted with you, Fan. I love you so, so much.

He kisses Fan’s forehead.

LIL FAN: I love you too.

JUNMYEON: You’ll do it?

Fan doesn’t even look away from Roscoe.

LIL FAN: Of course, we’ll do it. 

JUNMYEON: Then we can start arranging it soon. For now, come sit down so we can sign your new contracts.

KITE: Why do we need new contracts, sir? Shouldn’t our old ones be fine?

The group move to the sofas as Yifan explains.

KRIS: Your old contracts were horrible. I mean, a ten year long contract with a tiny percentage of the profits and a thousand loopholes for the company to exploit, we aren’t letting that happen now. Your new contracts will last five years with the option to renew them. You’ll get fifty-five percent of the profits from the physical sales instead of five percent and more say in how you actually work as a group. On top of all of that, you can terminate this contract whenever you want.

KITE: Is that a safe business model? 

LIL FAN: It’s a trust contract. They treat us well so they trust us to stay. EXO use them, right? That’s what Junior told me.

JUNMYEON: Yes, and they worked there. Minhee still uses them.

ROSCOE: When do the new contracts start?

JUNMYEON: As soon as they’re all signed.

LIL FAN: Haraboji, Songhee can’t sign his. He’s only sixteen so his parents have to sign them.

KRIS: We’ll send his contract over to his parents then. Which one of you is Songhee?

Cupid raises his hand, their normally loud maknae now nervous in the CEOs’ presence.

KRIS: Songhee, can you give us your parents’ contact details so we can speak to them?

Cupid’s voice is nearly silent.

CUPID: Fan hyung has their number.

Recognising the cause for Cupid’s nerves, Fan sneaks his arm around Roscoe and rests his hand on Cupid’s shoulder. Cupid flinches before he realises it’s Fan.

LIL FAN: Song, it’s okay. They aren’t the same. Trust them, okay?

Cupid takes a deep breath before he talks again.

CUPID: Fan-hyung keeps all of my details for me. Anything you need for the contract, he has.

Junmyeon tilts his head slightly in gratitude.

JUNMYEON: Thank you, Songhee. Are the rest of you over eighteen?

The older four all confirm their ages and Yifan passes the contracts to them, along with a pen each. Fan skims it before he actually signs it. It’s not that he doesn’t trust his grandparents, he’s just aware of how shitty their last contract was so he doesn’t want to be caught out again. One line near the bottom catches his eye.

LIL FAN: What’s this bit? We get a new dorm?

JUNMYEON: It’s what it says. Your current dorm isn’t good enough so we want you to have a new one. We have one idea for a six bedroom house for you in central Seoul but if you find something else, tell us.

LIL FAN: That sounds perfect, Haraboji. Thank you. 

He switches in to English to address Yifan.

LIL FAN: Will I be allowed to speak English now?

KRIS: You couldn’t?

LIL FAN: No, not under MHS.

KRIS: Speak whatever you want, kid. I want all foreign kids here to speak their first language.

LIL FAN: You’re gonna expand the company? It’s just us and a few actors right now.

KRIS: I want us to get more groups. Maybe debut a girl group for Haraboji.

JUNMYEON: What are you two talking about? I heard my name.

They answer simultaneously.

KRIS: Nothing.

LIL FAN: Nothing.

Seeing that the other members have finished signing their contracts, Fan quickly signs his own and gathers them all to hand back. 

KRIS: You guys can go then. Fan, we’ll bring you back in a few days to talk about coming out but, for now, go relax.

LIL FAN: Sure, Yéyé. I’ll see you soon.

He hugs each of them goodbye and allows them to both plant a kiss on his cheek.

JUNMYEON: Drive safe, Fan. We love you.

Fan calls out back to them as he heads for the door, trailed by his group.

LIL FAN: Love you too!

Roscoe, who is last in the line, turns back to them just as he reaches the threshold and bows.

ROSCOE: It was nice meeting you, sirs. I hope we see each other more often.

KRIS: Look after my grandson, Nae. You know what the consequences will be if you don’t.

Roscoe gulps.

ROSCOE: Of course, sir. Goodbye, sir.

He can’t get out of there fast enough. When he does, he sees that the youngest three members are already halfway down the hallway and Fan is leaned against the windows opposing the doors, arms crossed across his chest. He chuckles a little at Roscoe’s frightened expression. Fan doesn’t stop grinning even as he speaks.

LIL FAN: Enjoy meeting my grandparents, nae sarang?

ROSCOE: I hate you so much. I was terrified in there. And I can’t believe you’re rich.

LIL FAN: Well, I’m not rich anymore. I used to be.

ROSCOE: That doesn’t make your mob-boss grandparents any less terrifying. I’m pretty sure the tall one hates me.

LIL FAN: Yéyé? Yéyé isn’t half as bad as Haraboji. 

ROSCOE: You’re not helping.

Fan offers a kiss in lieu of an apology and takes Roscoe’s hand in his own.

LIL FAN: C’mon, let’s go home. 

He tugs Roscoe down the hallway to where Yongsook is holding the door open.


End file.
